Zaroth
by cadavre exquis
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il quand deux jeunes savants font d'étranges mélange ? Que peuvent bien se dire deux échantillons dans une éprouvette ?
1. Un TP pas si banal que ça

**Auteur** : Cadavre exquis.

**Titre **: Zaroth.

**Résumé:** Que se passe-t-il quand deux chantillons se rencontrent dans le m me tube essais.

**Note **: Bonjour tous. Cadavre exquis est un collectif d'auteurs ( trois pour tre pr cise ) qui crivent des fics sous forme de cadavre exquis. Le principe est simple et j'esp re que vous appr cirez notre humour. Merci beaucoup. Reviews ?

****Chapitre I ****

Le silence était total, on entendait que le cliquetis de la craie sur le tableau noir. Le professeur Hojo souligna le titre de la nouvelle le on en faisant désagréablement grincer la craie sur l'ardoise, ce qui fit frissonner les apprentis scientifiques de la Shinra.  
- Aujourd'hui, commença le scientifique Utaïen, aujourd'hui nous allons voir comment nous pouvons obtenir un sujet en mélangeant les meilleurs caractéristiques de deux ou plus sujets. Vous trouverez sur vos paillasses des chantillons des meilleurs SOLDIER. Vous avez deux heures pas une minute de plus ou vous finirez dans ces prouvettes.  
Les jeunes scientifiques tressaillirent, le professeur Hojo faisait vraiment froid dans le dos, et l'idée de terminer en solution pour tubes essais mal dégrossis ne leur plaisait guère. Deux d'entre eux eurent un sourire en coin, ce devait même être les seul à sourire. à croire que mélanger des éprouvettes, remplir des béchers et faire bouillir des solutions avec des ballons était leur passion. Voir même leur seul raison de vivre, et ce n'était pas trés loin de la vérit . En effet les deux jeunes gens avaient une idée bien précise de ce qu'ils allaient faire.  
- Tu crois que ça va marcher ? Murmura Zora son ami. Celui ci lui rendit son sourire.  
- Si ça marche pas ça nous aura fait une jolie explosion.  
Zora eut une petite moue.  
- C'est que ces deux spécimens sont vraiment explosifs.  
- T'inquiète, et puis si ça marche on le met en culture dans une cuve mako et ça nous ferra une belle jambe.  
- Arrête Jim je vais baver.  
- C'est là tout l'intéret ma chère.  
Les deux jeunes gens ricanèrent.

...

Ah ça ! Le professeur allait être surpris ! Ces polissons étaient bien décidés à amuser la galerie et satisfaire leur curiosité par la mme occasion. L'idée aurait pu être étrange, mais de la part d'apprentis scientifiques de la Shinra, c'était quasiment banal.  
- Tu as lu le protocole ? questionna la jeune fille son camarade.  
- Bof, fit-il aprés y avoir jeté un coup d oeil distrait. C'est pas passionnant mais si tu tiens le voir...

Zora lui prit la fiche et fit la grimace.  
- Tu crois qu'IL nous en voudra si on le modifie un peu ? demanda-t-elle voix basse avec son plus beau sourire carnassier.  
- Quand il verra le résultat il ne pensera plus qu nous féliciter pour avoir créer le meilleur soldier de toute la Création !  
Zora amena le porte-tubes vers elle et entreprit d'examiner les étiquettes Angeal Genesis quelques autres noms, moins connus mais en vérité qui étaient tout aussi méritants que ces deux premiers échantillons. Et puis il y avait aussi Zack et Sephiroth

- Parfait parfait ! dit-elle, toute joyeuse, en montrant les deux tubes à Jim. Nos chouchous sont ici.  
- Cool.

...

- Tu commences ?  
- les femmes d abord.  
A ses mots, elle arbora une mine réjouie. Wouhou ! Une FEMME !  
- Euh pardon les filles d'abord, sourit le jeune homme.  
Elle lui tira la langue et se saisit d un tube vide qu elle examina avec un regard de chimiste fou !

Ce tube C'tait celui qui contenait l chantillon de Zack. Ses lèvres s' étirèrent en un rictus qu on ne saurait qualifier de malveillant plus que de sadique. Un savant mélange des deux sans doute... Puisqu'on parle de mélange, occupons-nous peut- être de celui que les deux élèves devaient réaliser Zora avait émis l'hypothèse du changement du protocole, idée plutôt appréciée de son partenaire de TP.  
- Bon, alors . Prélever 2mL de l'échantillon Zack . Je vais en prélever 5, ça risque d' être dr ôle ! susurra-t-elle.  
- A ta guise ma chère. répondit Jim.  
Le sourire aux lèvres, Zora mit son plan exécution et haussa donc la dose. Elle entreprit de corriger le protocole au crayon, et poursuivit :  
- Dis Jim tu crois que ça va donner quoi ?  
- Bah on verra bien, hein. A mon tour !  
Il s'empara de l' éprouvette contenant quant lui l'échantillon Séphiroth et relut le protocole voix basse :  
- Prélever 2mL de l' échantillon Séphiroth . Eh bien j'en préléverai 6. Le résultat serra explosif, comme je te l'avais dit !  
- Génial ! ricana-t-elle.

Zora observa Jim à loeuvre, attentive. Puis, curieuse, elle se mit épier les alentours pour voir quels chantillons avaient choisi les autres, juste pour savoir si leurs résultats avaient la plus infime petite chance d'être aussi fantastique que la leur. Derrière eux, sur la paillasse, elle put lire sur les étiquettes Cloud et Genesis . Hum Pas mal, mais peut-être pas assez ?  
Zora reporta son attention sur Jim et lan a :  
-Bon, et maintenant ?

...

" - Maintenant, on attend un petit peu... Sourit-il narquoisement.  
"- Je t'aime quand tu es comme ça ! S'extasia la jeune femme en prenant un pause faussement niaise et innocente. Jim rougit légèrement, même si elle n'en avait pas l'air, elle tait trés séduisante avec sa blouse blanche ouverte sur son décolté plongeant. Il déglutit difficilement et reprit le protocole.  
"- Bon, d'aprés ce qu'ils disent il faut donner un nom l'expérience. Je suis presque sûr, que les autres vont leur donner des numéros... Quelle belle bande de coincés du cul !  
"- Surveille un peu ton langage, bébé n'aime pas quand papa dit des gros mots.  
"- Parle pour toi, la poissonière.

Zora allait répliquer vivement avec une de ses répliques cinglantes dont elle était la seule avoir la recette mais Jim ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.  
"- Que penses tu de... Zaroth ?  
"- Bah, voyons. Rochigna-t-elle. C'est pas plus originale que EX-P 26.  
"- Tu as une meilleure idée peut être ?  
Elle secoua la tête forcée d'admettre que si elle avait fait S ce n'était certainement pas pour les yeux bigleux de Hojo dont l'un disait merde l'autre. Et ce n' était pas non plus pour rencontrer des gens ouverts d'esprits...  
Bref, le nom était vot l'unanimité, leur éxpirence s'appelerais Zaroth.

La jeune femme jetta un coup d'oeil discret aux alentours, pour voir où en était ses camarades de classes. La plupart se disputait sur la dose de molécules tansioactives à ajouter leur préparation. Zora regarda sa propre éprouvette, elle se demanda un cours instant ce que pouvait bien se dire des résidus moléculaires génétiquement modifié ?

_A suivre ..._


	2. Et là la molécule me regarda bizarrement

**Auteur** : Cadavre exquis

**Titre **: Zaroth

**Résumé:** Mais que pouvait bien se dire ces résidus moléculaires génétiquement modifié pendant le TP ?

**Note **: Bonjour à tous !! Cadavre exquis est de retour ! Le principe est toujours le même ;) les idées sont communes aux trois auteurs ici, voilà ce que ça donne quand on nous lâche dans le même environnement avec un peu d'inspiration ^^ Reviews ?

**Note 2 **: une petite précision le surnom de Zack a été attribué par evils-roses :P  


* * *

****Chapitre II ****

« Pssst, Sephiroooth ? demanda une petite voix timide … celle des molécules de Zack évidemment.

- Oh ! Zouzou ! C'est toi ?

- Comment tu vas toi ?

- Comme ça fait plaisir de t'entendre ! s'exclama la substance du brun. Tu sais ce qui s'passe au juste ? Moi j'ai lâché l'affaire.

- Apparemment nous sommes dans des … tubes.

- Hein hein hein, mort de rire ! Et alors ?

- Je te propose qu'on essaye d'en sortir.

- Ça j'aurais pu trouvé tout seul, pff … »

….………….……….

« Euh Jim ?

- Ouais ? maugréa-t-il distraitement.

- Regarde les … les … ! cria presque Zora, affolée.

- Les QUOI ?!!

- Les TUBES !

- … ben merde alors ! Pourquoi ils bougent comme ça ?! On dirait l'exorciste en plus flippant !!! »

….………….……….

« Alors ? T'arrives à renverser ton tube Seph' ?

- Non y a rien à faire ! 'Suer !! Et toi ?

- Non plus … On est cuit … »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire …

….………_quelques minutes plus tard_….……….

« Mais … mais … qu'est-ce qui' s'passe ? s'interrogea le jeune soldat.

Une pipette graduée gigantesque se rapprocha alors dangereusement de lui et de ses molécules qui se rétractèrent de peur.

« Mes Dieux Sephy ! On m'arrache des cellules ! Je meuuuurs !

- Noooon Zack !!! »

….………….……….

« J'te tiens ! Tu peux plus t'échapper maintenant héhé ! Allez hop ! Allons chauffer tout ça ! »

- Ben ils disent ''faire chauffer deux minutes au bain-marie''. C'est lourd ! Si on veut un beau résultat, on fait cinq minutes avec agitation au dessus du réchaud, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Gniarf ! acquiesça Zora avec un air sadique. Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même. »

….………….……….

« Hé. Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui' s'passe ?!! Oh non on me fait chauffer !! Non pas moi pitié ! Cramez Seph' !! Je suis trop jeune pour mouuuuurir ! Aaaarg ! »

Il tenta de hisser ses molécules jusqu'à la surface mais de la buée commençait à se former sur les parois du vieux tube, signe qu'il allait bientôt se liquéfier !

« Ah non, ça gliiiiiisse ! J'ai l'impression d'être un très mauvais cartoon –comme ceux que regardent Genesis le matin avec Angeal avec leurs cafés– et que là c'est moi le lapin à la carotte qui va fondre comme un imbécile pour amuser les marmots ! Aaaah ! »

….………_cinq minutes plus tard donc_….……….

« ''Bon maintenant laisser reposer quelques secondes et ajouter un peu de solution oxydante aux ions du second soldat.'' Alors, voyons voir ça … »

….………_et pendant que les deux petits chimistes prélèvent l'oxydant_….……….

« Zut de flûte de zut Zack ! Ça va ???

- Je … beuh … je me sens … *pffiout* …cramé …

- Ah tu m'as fait peur !

- …

- … Zack !! ZACK !!

- …

- Réponds-moi pitié !!

- Eh ! Pourquoi moi j'ai le vieux tube d'occas' tout ébréché ?!

- Tu reprends vite du poil de la bête hein …

- Sephy !! C'est quoi cette injustice ?!!

- Ben réfléchis deux minutes mon coco … Regarde-toi … Regarde-moi ! *sourire Colgate® de molécule*

- Beuuuuuh … »

….………….……….

« Euh Jim, je crois qu'on a un 'blème avec l'échantillon Zack … il se liquéfie complètement alors qu'il recommençait à se solidifier !

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe … »

….………….……….

« T'as vu là-bas ? C'est le tube d'Angeal ! Et j'aperçois Genesis sur une étiquette à côté ! HEHO !!!

- Ils sont trop loin, j'ai déjà essayé … soupira le brun.

- AAAAAAAAAAH !

- T'as entendu Seph' ?!

- Oui c'était Gen' !!

- Quelle horreur ! Regarde la paillasse d'à côté !

- Il a débordé de son tube et a atterri sur la plaque du chauffage ! Ah le pauvre … une minute de silence pour le brave soldat tombé au combat contre un ennemi sans pitié …

- Rooh ça va, tu veux pas appeler ShinRa pour leur proposer de le recommander à la médaille du courage aussi ?!

- … »

….………….……….

« Il faut qu'on les mélange maintenant … sourit Jim.

- Oh s'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît !! Laisse moi le faire ! demanda-t-elle, comme hystérique.

- Ok mais c'est moi qui irais le présenter au prof, ok ?

- Pff … »

….………….……….

«Sephiroth prépare-toi.

- De quoi ?

- J'arrive !

- … BAS LES PATTES ! »

….………….……….

« Bon alors ''question 2 : dites si les phases sont miscibles.'' Euh … Non, on observe deux phases bien distinctes.

- Tu notes ou je le fais ? questionna le jeune homme. »

….………….……….

« Sephy ! Pourquoi tu veux pas me faire un câlin ??

- Parce que j'ai encore une réputation à tenir Zack. De plus, tu viens d'être chauffé, tu vas me cramer !!

- … Alors pourquoi c'est moi qui suis dessous ?!!! (**Lecteurs : **_C'est parce que tu es toujours LOURD Zack !!_) Aïe ! Pousse pas boulet ! Tu m'écrases la molécule !!

- Eh oh … »

….………….……….

« Tu es prête à aller le montrer Zora ?

- Va prévenir le prof toi, moi je marque nos noms sur l'échantillon de … ZAROTH ! s'exclama-t-elle avec fierté.

- Professeur Hojo !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a misérable insecte ?! demanda celui-ci en levant les yeux d'une magnifique explosion sur le bureau du premier rang.

- Euh … monsieur nous avons terminé notre euh … (Hojo le scrutait de ses petits yeux noirs et vicieux (qui se disaient effectivement merde à l'autre) et cela décontenança le garçon qui crut … ne pas pouvoir se retenir de rire :) Venez voir ! C'est Zora qui l'a ! »

Et il tendit les bras vers le fond de la salle où son amie attrapait enfin leur ''bébé''.

« J'attends, dit sèchement le professeur en tapant du pied.

- Zora ! » appela son ami pour la faire se presser.

Elle s'avança avec majesté dans l'allée centrale … et buta violemment sur un sac de classe qui venait de s'effondrer juste devant elle.

* * *

et bien moi j'dis mieux vaut tard que jamais ! ça faisait juste trois semaines que le doc dormait dans mon disque dur xD

_A suivre …_


End file.
